


Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit

by MetaCapricorn



Category: Political RPF - German 20th c.
Genre: Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit, F/F, GDR, Germany, Heimat, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protests, Single Parents, Slash, Socialism, Stasi, national anthem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaCapricorn/pseuds/MetaCapricorn
Summary: Magdeburg 1989: Sie ist 19 und versucht zu verstehen, wofür es sich lohnt, auf die Straße zu gehen, oder: Große Dinge im kleinen Leben.





	Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

> Bemerkung s.u.

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

eine schmerzende Beklemmung in der Brust, ist es Verzweiflung oder Erhabenheit, die für ihren Rippenkäfig zu groß sind? "Wir sind das Volk! WIR sind das Volk" und die Fahnen dazu, schwarzrotgold und irgendjemand summt die Melodie, der nächste nimmt sie auf, sie hangeln sich zur nächsten Zeile

_für das deutsche Vaterland_

denkt sie, wer ist das, doch nicht mein Vater,  
die Partei, die Partei-- scheiß auf deine Partei, hat sie letzte Woche zu ihm gesagt, und er war wütend  
so lange du deine Beine unter meinen Tisch--

_danach lasst uns alle streben_

als sie gegangen ist (zu Sascha, mit der sie sich zur Demo verabredet hatte) hat sie sich noch mal umgedreht. Da saß er, starrte in die Leere auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs, schwieg. In der Menschenmenge sind sie schon

_brüderlich mit Herz und Hand_

und schwesterlich, denkt sie, großmütterlich, freundlich, ja, mit Herzen und Händen, die, an denen sie sich halten, Sascha und sie (ein bisschen nervös ist sie aus Gewohnheit, wenn sie jemand sieht?) und dann greift einer von links ihre andere Hand und summt weiter, er reicht seinem Nachbarn die andere hin, die Kette pflanzt sich fort wie ein langes Kohlenstoffmolekül und sie fühlt sich wie ein Teil von etwas Großem -- ob sie auch so elastisch sind wie Polyurethan?

_Einigkeit_

endlich mal Opa kennen lernen, den sie nur in Westpaketen trifft und der Papa offenbar nicht leiden kann, sagen die Wände -- irgendeine alte Geschichte, vielleicht weil der immer

_Recht_

haben will, mann, das kotzt sie vielleicht an, letzte Woche erst wieder, als sie zu Sascha wollte. Dass sie ernsthaft anfing, russisch zu lernen, fand er gut, aber als er erfuhr wofür (für wen), schien ihm unheimlich zu werden -- bist du etwa auch So Eine? Sie scheißt drauf, was er damit meint, als ob sie das wüsste, und dann doch nicht, weil sie verwirrt ist. Paul meinte mal, drüben wärs verboten (aber nur für Männer) und hier, hat sie gefragt, nee, unsere Genossen waren da fortschrittlicher, hatte er geantwortet und schien irgendwie stolz, auch wenn sie nicht versteht, worauf er hier stolz sein will.

_Freiheit_

sieht anders aus, vergasen sollte man euch, hat ihm ein alter Mann kurz darauf zugezischt, als sie mit ihm und seinem Freund im Theater war. Paul nannte ihn laut einen widerwärtigen Faschisten und der Faschist nannte ihn laut eine widerwärtige Schwuchtel und so hatte jeder Recht, wie Paul später trocken bemerkte. So richtig versteht sie Paul nicht, der Marx und Lenin so gut zu kennen scheint wie den Ober-, Unter- und Mittelkörper von Klaus (er hat ihr mal erzählt, was sie machen, wenn sie nicht den Kommunismus diskutieren, puh ...), und der sich oft und gern über die Bonzen (über ihren Vater) auslässt und bei dem sie mal (einmal!) eine komische Liste mit Namen und Zeiten gesehen hat. Paul hatte sie angesehen und sie hatten beide nichts gesagt.

_...sind des Glückes Unterpfand_

Das war ihr ein bisschen zu hoch, sie war glücklich, wenn sie auf Saschas Sofa saß und wenn Saschas Mutter gelegentlich Kakao mit Schuss vorbeibrachte und wenn Oma zu Besuch war und ihr Vater weniger traurig und weniger wütend schien.

_Blüh im Glanze dieses Glückes_

das wär eigentlich schön, mehr Farben, weniger Grau, sich nicht ständig vom Vopo wegen der Lederjacke runterputzen lassen, und wenn man dafür demonstrieren musste, und diese Gemeinschaft war schon schön, dann war das wohl so.

_blühe, deutsches Vaterland_

Ach ...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sascha = russ. Koseform von Alexandra (und Alexander)_  
>  \-----  
> Keine Ahnung, ob es hier ein Interesse an solchen grautönigen Geschichten auf deutsch gibt, in denen die DDR eben ein Land ist, in dem man lebt, wo man sich über bestimmte Dinge ärgert und über andere freut, aber nicht unbedingt die Systemfrage stellt oder ans Abhauen denkt. In denen man zur Montagsdemo geht, der beste Kumpel schwul und vielleicht IM und und sich das aber alles nicht gegenseitig ausschließt. Ich glaube, dieses Deutschland braucht heute mehr solcher Geschichten über unsere Elterngeneration und weil das Archive ein offenes Herz für Grautöne hat, erscheint sie hier. Gedanken willkommen.  
> Die Personen sind frei erfunden, ihre historischen Umstände nicht und sind nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen recherchiert. Bei Interesse verschicke ich Referenzen.


End file.
